1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding framework, and in particular to a folding framework for support legs that fold toward one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding frameworks are widely known in the art and are used for many applications such as for folding stages, tables, platforms, and other applications which require a deck or planar member to be supported. The frameworks provide an elevated supported surface and provide for folding to a storage position wherein the device requires less storage space. Although prior folding linkages have provided for folding to a narrower profile for the stage or other device, still further improvements are possible.
It can be appreciated that it is preferable to have the entire linkage mount against the underside of a deck and to fold to a substantially flattened position nesting within a framework for the deck. It can further be appreciated that it is preferable to have two sets of legs folding towards one another to provide a more stable support system when the legs are in the extended use position near the edges of the decking, while still folding to a flat storage position.
It can be appreciated that in addition to stages, tables and other platforms, ramps also need support, and it is preferable to have a folding support framework which may be folded against the underside of the ramp. However, the angle of the deck relative to the legs adds special problems and makes it more difficult to adapt to a folding linkage. In addition, the legs require different lengths between the opposed ends of the ramp, complicating the configuration of a folding linkage.
Such a folding framework should provide a folding linkage which is simple and provides easy and dependable operation. The linkage should also use standard elements which may be easily and cheaply manufactured.
It can be seen then that a device is needed which provides a folding framework for a supported structure with sets of support legs that fold toward one another. It can also be appreciated that such a device should provide for folding to a storage position with the legs and linkage members lying substantially flat against the underside of the supported surface. The linkage should also provide sturdy support for the legs and provide for supporting angled deck surfaces. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with folding frameworks.